ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Hall
Brian Bennett (born April 23, 1986), better known by his ring names John Hall '''and '''Unknown, was a professional wrestler, most notably working for the World Wrestling Xistence promotion. He was notorious for being controversial and problematic in his promos and backstage towards management, and for bringing extremely violent matches to WWX. Early Life Bennett was born in Middletown, New York, and was raised by his parents for the first two years of his life until moving to Harriman, New York (to which his finishing move, the Harriman Driver, ''was named in tribute) with his grandparents, because his biological parents were unable to take care of him due to mental illness. When he was seven, he moved to Tampa, Florida with his grandparents to be closer to family. After graduating high school, Bennett enrolled at the University of Chicago to study computer science. However after his second semester of school, he dropped out to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career' Bennett was trained at the Elite Wrestling Association Wrestling Academy in Chicago, by Jack Squat and Josh Storm. After graduating, he joined the Elite Wrestling Association, based in Chicago, and immediately began teaming with his trainer Josh Storm, under the name Unknown. Known as the Faith Breakers (having Atheist gimmicks), the two quickly began feuding with the Atomic Punks, Travis Vans and Cowboy, in a feud that would last almost two years. It was in EWA where he met Valerie Knot, who became wrestling manager (and future real-life wife). Ironically, he played a mute character in EWA and never spoke a word during his entire two year tenure; Storm and Knot always spoke for him. 'WWX' In October of 2010, Bennett was signed a contract to World Wrestling Xistence, where he had to change his name to John Hall due to there already being a man named Unknown in WWX. He received his first match in a dark match at Hall of Pain, in a "Newcomers Challenge" 8-Man Fray, which also included most notably Ellis X. Sille and Mark Woodbridge. Hall didn't receive another match until the next pay-per-view, Phase Out, where he competed in an 8-man, four ring match, where two men faced in individual rings, each with their own special stipulation, and the four winners from each ring would meet in a fifth ring to determine the first ever Conquest Champion. Hall made it to the fifth ring, but was eliminated by Napalm Steele (who later went on to win the match). 'The Rise of the X-Army' Hall wandered in obscurity for the next month, sparingly receiving matches on episodes of Ravage. As Hall stated in an interview, "it was awkward after the Conquest Title match. I didn't really do anything for a month or so." In February, Hall became one of the original members of the new X-Army , a stable of relative rookies led by WWX legend Shard. They immediately targeted the Global Champion, Apocalypse, and mutual foe David GS. It was around this time where Hall began to become "controversial," as he began to argue with bookers about decisions being made about the X-Army. In the February pay-per-view, Aftershock, Hall was a part of a six-man Electrified Hell in a Cell match for the Global Title, which included three other members of the X-Army - Shard, Jimmy Love and Sparrow - David GS, and Apocalypse. This match was a turning point in his WWX career, in that it was his first main event and Global Title shot, and also it was the beginning of his "hardcore" attitude and ring-style. Hall was electrocuted twice in the match (more times than any other competitor), and was legitimately injured from it. He did not miss any dates from the injury, but he vowed to never do a match with electricity again. This was also another source of his backstage bickering, as he complained that the more experienced competitors (DGS and Apocalypse) took advantage of him. 'King of the Deathmatches' In March, the first annual WWX King of the Deathmatches tournament was announced, with Hall as one of the participants. In the first round, Hall defeated Spider (a wrestler who was brought in to job to Hall in the first round), in an Into the Wild Deathmatch (barefoot thumbtacks, sandspurs, pinecones, salt and torches). He went on to Armada, to face Steven PS in the second round in a Barbed Wire Cage, Fans Bring the Weapons Deathmatch. It was in this match where most will say Hall made a name for himself, by almost beating SPS. In the finishing spot, Hall hit the Harriman Driver off of a scaffold that was on top of the cage, legitimately fifteen feet high, through four tables to the concrete floor. Although he executed the move, after the fall, SPS landed with his arm on top of him and pinned Hall. It was also in this match where Hall received the infamous scar on his right bicep, after a spot where he was thrown through a barbed wire part of the cage, and it ripped open the muscle. Hall taped the arm up and continued the match, but had to be rushed to the hospital immediately after the match to close the wound. 'International Championship, Trilogy with Steven PS, and Suspension' The night after Armada, John Hall defeated Xavier Pendragon to win the International Championship, his first and only WWX title. He vowed to bring respect back to the title, and he said he would hand-pick his opponents. This comment made on live television was not approved by management beforehand, and was ignored when Hall was booked to defend the title against Steven PS at the following pay-per-view, Deadlock. This caused a legitimate stir backstage, where Hall believed he was doing the right thing but management would not listen to him and disregarded what he said to the live audience. Hall would go on to lose the title at Deadlock to Steven PS, in a match that sharply contrasted their first encounter. The match was very mat-based and technical, and received a four and a half star rating from Dave Peltzer. After Deadlock, Hall began to state that Steven PS got lucky in their first encounter and he had SPS beaten, but SPS got very lucky. He admitted to losing fairly in their second encounter, but he wanted his rematch for the title. James Ranger, Fury general manager, agreed that if Hall played by his rules and agreed to his terms (and would, in non-kayfabe, comply with him and management), Hall would get his rematch at the following pay-per-view, Bloodshed. Hall agreed and complied with the terms, and chose his match at Bloodshed with SPS to be a Fish Hook Deathmatch (the ropes are replaced with fishing line and have fish hooks hanging from them), where the stipulations would be in his favor.and he knew he could beat him. At Bloodshed, Hall and SPS had a gruesome match that lasted over half an hour, including several disgusting spots involving fish hooks; one in which SPS put a fish hook ''through both of Hall's cheeks. Hall was originally scheduled to win the match at Bloodshed, however management changed their minds at the last moment due to an ongoing struggle with Hall backstage. Personal differences between Hall, Ranger, and Tommy Lipton had been brewing for months and Hall and them had major issues working with each other, finding it hard to agree on things such as booking decisions. Hall was very open on his opinions of the WWX creative team who worked on storylines and booked matches, and this led to several backstage confrontations, most of which led to Hall cursing them all out, telling them to "go fuck themselves" and calling them "marks." In addition to changing their minds about Hall winning, Hall was suspended immediately after the pay-per-view. To make the suspension kayfabe, Hall was arrested in storyline for using illegal drugs to make him immune to pain immediately after losing the match at Bloodshed. Hall was written off of TV for two months. 'Feud with Sucio and World Series' At Deadlock, X-Army leader Shard had his retirement match, losing to Mark Woodbridge. The retirement was a surprise to everyone, including members of the X-Army (who were informed of his retirement at the same time he informed the fans). After the departure of Shard, the X-Army was left without a leader. A few weeks after Deadlock, a new leader of the X-Army was named: Sucio. Sucio took a liking to Hall, and Hall became his right-hand man over other members of the group. After Hall was suspended, the X-Army desinegrated and Sucio began speaking of a "revolution" while referring to Hall in vague and obscure promos. At World Series, Sucio made an appearance before the World Series match (something that has never been done before, as the show always has only the match and no segments or promos), and stated that his "revolution" was not Hall and Sucio, but was Hall versus Sucio. Hall made a surprise return, and began brawling with Sucio. Following the brawl, Hall took the microphone and began venting what he had been through for the past two months (in storyline). Then he began to shoot, calling Sucio a drug addict and taking shots at Tommy Lipton (who was in the crowd). Hall brought Lipton out of the crowd to settle it once and for all like men, and Lipton brought both Hall and Sucio into the ring to try to play peacemaker. Hall and Sucio revealed in a joint interview that the original plan was for Hall to stab Lipton with a shank in the center of the ring, for shock value and to get Hall and his storyline with Sucio over with the fans. After weeks of thought, Lipton agreed to do the spot, and that was going to be the plan. However, James Ranger and Duncan McIver were skeptical about letting Lipton be stabbed in the center of the ring on live pay-per-view, and had the returning Xander Adams break it up before the stabbing took place. Hall and Sucio were both unaware that Adams would be interfeering, but Lipton was informed about it earlier. Hall became enraged and engaged in a legitimate fight with Adams, hitting him with several full-fledged punches, but was then tazered by Adams (also part of the plan by McIver, which Hall was unaware of). Backstage after the segment, Hall began flipping tables over and tearing pictures off walls, trashing offices and the locker room and cursing out McIver, enraged he was uninformed and tricked. It has been rumored that he punched out McIver in his office, but this has not been confirmed. Hall considered quitting WWX, as did his best friend Sucio. Both were promised by management that if their feud got over, they may be granted a main event match at a pay-per-view. However after the incident with Hall freaking out backstage at World Series, their feud was demoted and to only air on xCess, though they would be granted full creative control with no interference from management. Since xCess is not a major show and gets little to no attention from casual WWX viewers, Hall and Sucio were doubtful they could get their feud over enough to sell a pay-per-view. 'Departure' After hearing he would not be allowed TV time for his feud with Sucio, Hall again confronted management. In an interview, Hall said he would be extremely heated and cursing Lipton, Ranger, McIver and Ravage general manager John Tyler out in their faces, but most of the time they would keep a straight face and try to explain themselves. Hall felt their arguments were going in circles and threatened to quit WWX. He told them what he wanted out of the company and asked if they had similar aspirations, and if they didn't, then their working relationship would never work. Without directly answering his question, Hall was fired from WWX and banned from ever appearing on WWX Television again. 'Post WWX' Ever since his departure from WWX, Hall has appeared in several different smaller, independent promotions, working the same John Hall gimmick. He also returned to EWA for their Tenth Anniversary Show, defeating long-time rival Travis Vans. He is currently taking independent bookings. Personal Life Hall is married to his wrestling manager, Valerie Knot. Knot announced on her Facebook page on September 15, 2011 that the couple is expecting. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **''Harriman Driver'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an inverted piledriver) **''Monroe Driver'' (Torture Rack dropped into a piledriver) **''Unknown Driver'' (Double-underhook piledriver) *Signature Moves **Double Stomp **Yakuza Kick (to an opponent in the corner) **Stiff kicks **Super Kick **German Suplex **Backdrop Driver **PLANCHAAAA!!! (Spaceman Plancha) **Assisted Suicide (inverted Cradle Tombstone Piledriver) **Grave Driver (inverted Clutch Tombstone Piledriver) **Death Valley Driver **Romero Special **Camel Clutch (sometimes with a Dragon Sleeper) *Nicknames **"The Man With a Thousand Ways to Break Your Neck" **"The Innovator of Offense" *Entrance Themes **"Pull the Trigger" by Through the Eyes of the Dead (with Wu-Tang-Clan intro) **"Jedi Mind Tricks" by Heavy Metal Kings **"Sons of Belial" by The Faceless (WWX) Championships and Accomplishments *World Wrestling Xistence **WWX International Champion (1 time) *Elite Wrestling Association **EWA World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Josh Storm **EWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *World Wrestling Revolution **WWR World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Josh Storm **WWR Hardcore Champion (3 times, current) **WWR Faces of Death Tournament Winner (2011) *Battleground Championship Wrestling **BCW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Josh Storm **BCW Bare Knuckle Champion (1 time)